villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jose Porla
Jose Porla (ジョゼ・ポーラ Joze Pōra) was the Guild Master of the former Phantom Lord Guild and the main antagonist of the Phantom Lord Arc in Fairy Tail. He was also one of the Ten Wizard Saints before instigating the guild war with the Fairy Tail Guild, which cost him his title and caused his Guild to be disbanded. Appearance Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which were given a dark reddish tone in the anime. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-coloured lips. His first attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar, sporting a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners (which were instead portrayed as plain in the anime), featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat’s, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord’s symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose’s left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint’s medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem. His second outfit was less flamboyant, being more military-looking: it consisted of a long, greyish (blue in the anime) coat closed on the right side of Jose’s chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord’s symbol on its buckle; the coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. His Wizard Saint’s medallion was still visible on the same spot, but had dark ribbons hanging from it instead. Covering Jose’s left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-coloured stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit was completed by loose pants tucked inside boots. While donning this second attire of him, Jose didn't sport a hat, and his hair was tied in a high ponytail. In addition, his left hand still sported two rings, with the one decorated by a gem seemingly being the same, but with the other being adorned by large black lines. Personality At first glance, Jose appears to be very comedical as he cracks jokes and makes silly motifs to make points and avoid other questions in a similiar manner to his rival Makarov. Jose is also presented as being a rather comedic character demonstrated by his interraction with Lucy Heartfilia after she's been captured. However, Jose's true nature is revealed often when he reaches his boiling point revealing himself to be a dark, cruel, and sadistic man. He's obsessed with his guild and constantly does everything to present Phantom Lord as the superior guild following Fairy Tail's status as being just as powerful as Phantom Lord. He's very prideful and arrogant as he has endless hatred for Fairy Tail viewing their rise to fame as an insult to Phantom Lord and sent out his S-Class Mages to attack Fairy Tail and loves his guild. Gallery Master Jose Porla.jpg|Jose's appearance when first introduced 640px-Jose_makes_Juvia_a_member_of_Phantom_Lord.png|Jose came to make Juvia a member of his elite Team - Element 4 Jose_Full_Appearance.png|Jose's second outfit 424px-Lucy_kicked_Jose.jpg|MY BALLS!!!! XD 490px-Enraged_Jose.png|Now I'm MAD!! 640px-Jose_fires_Jupiter.png|Kill them! Jose vs. Erza.jpg|Jose vs. Erza 429px-Jose's_dark_personality.jpg|Porla at full power 1000px-Episode_28_-_Jose_defeated.jpg|Jose defeated by Fairy Law. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Comedic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Complete Monster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains‎ Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Depowered Villains Category:Rivals Category:Sorcerers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Recurring villain Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Living Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Archenemy